In recent years, more and more people have turned to Online Dispute Resolution (ODR) to settle disputes. One example is the pioneering success of Cybersettle, particularly noteworthy for instituting a low-cost and surprisingly effective apparatus and method for resolving disputes online. Online and automated settlement methods lend themselves to processing settlements and electronic settlement payments electronically, but it still can take weeks to months to process the payment of settlement proceeds; and in some cases there is an industry incentive to delay the payment of settlement proceeds.
What is needed inter alia is a system and method to settle disputes among multiple parties, as well as to shorten the time between settlement and a claimant's receipt of funds.